Pressure compensating hydraulic control valves are used to control the motion of lifting devices which are responsive to the forces produced by hydraulic piston and cylinder assemblies. In order to eliminate sudden or jerky motions of the lifting device, pressure compensating valve spool assemblies have been incorporated into the hydraulic control valve to control the flow rate of the hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly. One such valve spool assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,153 entitled "Pressure Compensating Valve Spool Assembly for a Hydraulic Control Valve", which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Although the valve assembly provides pressure compensation of the flow to the cylinder passages, the valve spool was not symmetrical and had to be installed in a specific manner. Further, excess flow was directed to tank port at relief valve pressure setting thus resulting in excessively high horsepower loss.